


These Are My Confessions

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Puck Has A Filthy Mind, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee guys don't take kindly to Kurt selling them out to the girls for their use of Vitamin D.</p><p>'Vitamin D' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Whichever muse controls new chapters of Sweet Porcelain is clearly working overtime...
> 
> I've abandoned the pattern of alternating season 1 and 2 episodes, because after this chapter there are still 9 more season 1 episodes to cover, and only 5 from season 2.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 30- These Are My Confessions 

 

Finn hadn't really being paying attention to anything beyond Rachel calling him and the guys out on using the vitamin Mrs Schuester gave them to get an edge over the girls in the mash-up competition, not at first anyway. But now that he looked back on it he remembered her saying that Kurt had told her, told the whole girls team. Kurt had sold them out and potentially ruining their chances of winning the competition. They'd made Kurt part of their team and he'd gone running to the girls, that shit wouldn't play.

He pulled out his cell and texted the rest of the guys to meet in the choir room after classes left out; there was no glee practice that evening so they'd have it to themselves. He hesitated before including Artie, but figured team solidarity would win out over Artie's loose friendship with Kurt. It wasn't like they were going to do anything too terrible to Kurt anyway, but they couldn't let him get away with betraying the team like this. It was lucky he'd done it in glee rather than football, the rest of the Titans would have killed him for selling them out.

He couldn't help but be concerned when he remembered that Puck would no doubt have some nasty ideas, hopefully the rest of the guys would help Finn talk him out of anything that might cause permanent damage and leave them on Burt Hummel's shit list. Dude was scary as fuck.

…....................................................................................................

Looking around at the rest of the guys Finn was unsurprised to see they looked as outraged as him that Kurt had told the girls about their little 'edge'. Puck looked ready to return to dumpster tossing and locker slams and even Mike and Matt looked perturbed. Artie was the most rational, pointing out that they hadn't exactly made Kurt welcome on their team, so they couldn't expect him to show too much loyalty.

In the end it was Matt who came up with an idea they could all reluctantly agree on; Artie refused to take part, but insisted on being present to make sure Kurt wasn't harmed. The glare he threw at Puck as he said this was impressive, causing Puck to raise his hands in surrender.

They used Artie's phone to text Kurt, finding out he had stayed behind to practice in the auditorium, and asking him to join them in the choir room. Puck taped a piece of paper over the glass in the door, and as soon as Kurt walked in he pushed a chair under the handle to make sure no-one would walk in on them.

Kurt was instantly on the defensive when the door clicked shut behind him, glaring round at them all, arms crossed and one foot tapping on the floor.

Finn took the lead, gesturing Kurt to sit in a chair at the front of the room, in front of them all, waiting until he was seated to start speaking.

“Kurt. Rachel told us that you told her about our taking vitamin d before our mashup.”

An arched eyebrow was his only response, and he continued,

“You sold out the team, Kurt. We can't just let this go.”

Kurt sighed, and shifted his weight, clearly not paying much attention. Puck growled and stood up, waving Finn off and stepping forward, beginning to circle Kurt's chair, an intent look in his eyes.

“You've been a bad teammate Hummel, we have to punish you. You're gonna get a spanking, your option is who from. Any of us are willing to do it, except Wheels, he's gonna make sure we don't go too far and hurt you.”

Kurt's eyes were wide and shocked as he stared around at them all, and Artie rolled forward to place a reassuring hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

Kurt took a deep breath, meeting each of their eyes in turn and seeing calm resolution in each of them. 

“If it has to be any of you, then Mike.”

Mike blinked in surprise, and they could almost hear him wondering why.

“Finn, no offense but you don't know your own strength, you'd hurt me accidentally. Puck, I don't trust you or Matt not to hurt me deliberately. Mike's the only one who never joined in on any of the bullying, never dumpster tossed me, slushied me, locker slammed me. He's my choice.”

By the end of his speech Puck and Matt both looked like he'd slapped them, and Artie was fixing them both with a renewed glare. 

Mike stood slowly and moved to stand next to Kurt, offering him a hand and tugging him to his feet, leading him over to the risers. Mike seated himself and looked expectantly at Kurt, raising an eyebrow when Kurt just stared at him blankly.

“Pants and boxers down Kurt, if we're doing this we're doing it properly.”

Kurt glared around at the rest of the room, daring them to say anything, then moved his hands to the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down quickly and with the minimum of fuss. The jocks all blinked in surprise when they realised there was nothing underneath the pants, but Artie just nodded to himself, those pants were too damn tight to have anything underneath.

With his pants around his ankles Kurt shuffled forward and allowed Mike to guide him over the Asian jock's lap; Kurt tactfully ignoring the semi-hard cock he could feel pressing into him.

The position he was in blinded Kurt to the rest of the room, and so he missed the looks the guys were giving his ass, Puck actually licking his lips as he stared at the firm porcelain globes. Finn reached down to adjust himself uncomfortably and saw Matt do the same, expression vaguely conflicted.

Mike's hand gently stroked down Kurt's back until it reached the curve of his ass, squeezing softly to calm Kurt.

“We agreed ten spanks, I want you to count them for me Kurt. Ten spanks and this is all over.”

Kurt nodded, and Mike gently rubbed his ass one more time before raising his hand.

He paused for a moment, building the tension, then brought it down on Kurt's left cheek, raising a red mark as Kurt gasped out “One.”

The second stroke landed on the right cheek to a cry of “Two.” And from there on he alternated cheeks on each stroke, Kurt's voice growing progressivly more broken as he continued, until on the tenth stroke his “Ten.” was more of a sob.

Mike stopped, and gazed down at the cherry red heat glowing on Kurt's pale skin. He shifted uneasily on the chair, embarrassed by his rock hard cock poking Kurt in the stomach. Every minute movement Kurt made sent pleasure shooting through him, and he couldn't stop himself from dropping his hand back onto Kurt's ass, gently stroking the heated flesh and causing Kurt to moan and writhe on his lap.

Puck growled from across the room, eyes fixed on Mike's hand on Kurt's ass, dick hard in his pants. Finn and Matt had similar issues, and they all traded uncomfortable glances before shrugging, crowding around Kurt and Mike and staring down. Artie rolled across the room to make eye contact with Kurt, who stood up slowly, wincing slightly.

Kurt pulled his pants up, face twisting as they pressed onto his ass, and shuffled across the room to pick up his bag, Artie rolling by his side in case he needed any help.

Artie and Kurt left the room, and as soon as the door swung shut behind them Puck growled out “fuck it,” yanking down his pants and stroking his hard and aching dick. The other jocks exchanged a quick look then followed suit, each trying to pretend that it wasn't the sight of the 'gay kid' getting spanked that turned them on, wasn't Kurt's fantastic ass they were all imagining.

Mike, who had had the direct stimulation of Kurt writhing in his lap, was the first to blow, his load spraying over the risers as he sank back onto his chair. Finn went over the edge seconds later, his legs buckling beneath him as he added his come to the mess. Matt's imagination conjured up an image of his own dark hand on Kurt's pale ass, and he swore violently and came hard, free hand supporting himself on a chair as he shot his load on the floor.

Puck smirked internally at how quickly the other guys had lost it, hand almost lazily working his hard cock. He'd never thought Hummel was packing an ass like that, if he had he'd have given up on the bullying schtick and bent Hummel over the nearest surface instead. 

He knew no-one had had the gleek yet, he would have heard about it if they had. Hummel's ass would be tight as fuck, and he was determined now that that tight cherry would be his. 

His dick jumped in his fist at the thought of opening up Hummel's virgin ass, stretching him with his fingers then splitting him open on his dick, burying himself balls deep in that tight heat then fucking Hummel til he couldn't walk straight, filling Hummel up with cum until it was dripping out of him.

He growled as his balls tightened, heat rising through him and he started to come, spurts of thick come landing on the chairs and floor. He groaned as his orgasm ran its course, then slowly came back to himself, looking around at the rest of the guys, and taking in the mess for the first time.

All the guys were looking embarrassed now, tucking in and zipping up without meeting each other's eyes. Puck snatched up his bag and stalked from the room, leaving the others to deal with their big bi-curious freakouts. He had a gleek to woo.

He pitied the poor janitor who ended up cleaning the choir room though.

**Author's Note:**

> This one went off in a direction I didn't expect. But apparently my muse wanted spanking, and who am I to deny her?


End file.
